To steal or not to steal
by lupin-fan
Summary: Lupin and the gang try to steal a gem. ya know the usual. R&R please


Disclaimer

I don't own any of the Lupin characters. Which really sucks.

Authors note: Don't like summaries because they give away parts of the story and sometimes takes away some suspense. So you'll never find a summary on my stories.

To steal or not to steal

"Message for Fujiko Mino" said the message boy.

Thinks to herself "I wonder who sent this?"

"Hey Fujiko, its me Lupin and I have a real hot lead on the Tiger Sapphire. Remember its worth 12,000,000 dollars, we've got two weeks. So see ya in Rio" Always L.

Three days later in Rio, "So your sayin that this cat is worth 12 mil easy?" questioned Jigen.

"Yes it is, the only thing is that pops will most likely be there so we'll have to be ready for anything" replied Lupin.

"You are right Lupin. But knowing Zenigata, cops will be crawling out from under every rock their hiding under" said Goemon.

"So the whole gangs here huh? 12 mil four ways comes out to three mil each. A nice July Christmas bonus" said a voice from the shadows.

"Ah, so you finally decide to show up huh . . . Fujiko" said Lupin.

"So you decide to cut Fujiko in on this to huh Lupin?" questioned Goemon and Jigen.

"Well, we can use all the help we can get right?" replied Lupin.

"Yeah but damn it Lupin she's double-crossed up before. She's probably already settin us up" Jigen exclaimed quietly.

"He does have a very good point Lupin" said Goemon.

"Okay she might be setting us up but we can give her one more chance, right?" Lupin said defensively.

"You said that last time and she still double-crossed us" replied Jigen.

"Okay here I'll give both of you 15% of my cut, now will you do it" as Lupin tried to persuade Jigen and Goemon.

"Make it 20% each and you've gotten a deal" stated Goemon.

"What!! 20% each!! but if you'll do it I guess its worth it" Lupin said angrily.

Later that week. "Well its been one week and no cops crawling all over the place. Maybe pops wont be here" said Lupin.

"Don't count on it he's probably waiting for us to show our hand so he knows if we're here and what we're after" said Jigen.

"Okay so lets go get some disguises and check the place out" said Lupin.

Later that day. "Wow Fujiko you look good. How bout you and me go get a room and..."

~whack~ "I don't think so Lupin we've got business to attend to" Fujiko said after she smacked Lupin.

"Okay lets try not to attract to much attention to ourselves" said Lupin.

"Wow, security has increased since morning" said Jigen.

"You not jokin' now the place is crawling with cops, so lets get in and get out" stated Lupin.

"So that's the Tiger Sapphire huh? Very nice" said Jigen.

"Yes it is very nice it looks like its worth more than it is. Okay lets get out of here before we attract to much attention staring and drooling at the sapphire" said Lupin.

That night. "Tomorrow night we're goin to steal the Tiger but it won't be a cake walk because the museum has a laser grid system that is said to be the best so we've got to be very very careful." said Lupin.

"Lupin did you forget who we are or what?" stated Fujiko.

"I didn't forget who we are but some of the best have tried to steal the Tiger before and all were unsuccessful" exclaimed Lupin.

The next day. "Damn it Lupin I know your here and I've got a good idea your after the Tiger Sapphire but when are you goin to try and get it?" Zenigata asked himself.

"What the, arrest that man. Lupin get back here, stop" said Zenigata as he chased after who he thought was Lupin.

"Ha I've finally got you Lupin" said Zenigata as he handcuffed himself to that person.

"Lupin, who is Lupin?" the person asked Zenigata.

"Oh, sorry sir I thought you were the Master thief Lupin The III" explained Zenigata.

"Lupin The III!! How simple minded of you" said the person as he walked of

Later that night. "The museum is closing" a voice over the speaker system informed.

"Detective Zenigata, see you tomorrow" said a fellow officer.

"Right see you tomorrow" replied Lupin

Later that night a helicopter appears in the distance, and lands on the roof of the museum.

"Okay lets do this team" said Lupin.

"Goemon if you would be so kind" asked Fujiko and with a flick of the wrist Goemon cut open the roof window.

"Okay the easy parts over with now the hard part" said Jigen.

"Goemon, and Jigen lower me a little bit and I'll hook my line to the rafters" said Lupin,

So Goemon and Jigen lowered Lupin so he could hook his line to the rafters. While Lupin was slowly lowering himself when suddenly the line broke. Reacting with lightning speed Lupin whipped out his grappling hook gun and fired, just barely saving himself from touching the laser grid. Then Lupin got himself in position to cut the glass case that contained the Tiger Sapphire. Lupin got the sapphire and stuck it in his jacket pocket, then he began to climb back up the rope again when Zenigata walked in and said "I had a feeling you might be here Lupin so I came to see and I was right."

"Lupin hurry" yelled Fujiko. Then Lupin picked up the pace climbing the rope and made it to the roof.

"Okay lets get the hell out of here" said Lupin.

"Your not goin anywhere Lupin!" Zenigata exclaimed.

~Lupin the Third song begins~

"Are you willin to bet money on that pops?" asked Lupin. Suddenly Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko went for the helicopter. As Lupin jumped in the helicopter "You owe me money pops remember that and see ya."

Then they took off and flew into the sunset.

"So where should we sell it?" asked Fujiko examining the sapphire.

"I don't know I guess to the highest bidder" said Lupin.

The next day. "So we have a buyer huh?" questioned Lupin.

"Yeah, i'll deliver the sapphire to him myself" said Fujiko as she took the sapphire.

Sometime later that day. "Ah so this is the Tiger Sapphire huh? Not bad, i'll give you 10 mil" said an unknown person.

"I won't take less than 12 mil, but I heard it's worth 14 mil on the black market" said Fujiko.

"Okay, i'll give you the 12 mil, but weren't you supposed to split the money with some people?" asked the person.

"Yes, but they decided to ba..."

"Ba what Fujiko?" asked Lupin.

~whack~ "Lupin you have the worst timing!" said Fujiko as she smacks Lupin.

"So these are your partners huh?" asked the man.

"Well yes and if you want the rock we want what its worth on the market" replied Lupin.

"Are you crazy I had him eating out of my hands why did you have to mess it up" Fujiko whispered as she elbowed Lupin in the groin.

"I'm sorry but I must reconsider my offer because, your all under arrest!!" as the man tore off his face which revealed him to be Zenigata.

"Pops!! what are you doin here?" asked Lupin.

"Well, I caught a little birdie and he sang like a canary" replied Zenigata.

"Well, nice to see ya pops but I got get the hell out of here" stated Lupin

"Lupin get back here!! Crap, crap, crap, why are you people still standing here go get Lupin!!" barked Zenigata.

A couple days later. "Well we managed to steal the Tiger but we lose it to pops. How does he do that?" stated Jigen.

"I don't know but we just got to think about the future and what were goin to steal next" said Lupin.

"Lupin don't forget you still owe me and Goemon 20% of three mil" said Jigen.

"I'll give you an IOU, ok" replied Lupin.


End file.
